fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Takahasi Enji
|-|Base= |-|Kostra armor= Summary Takahasi Enji is the son of a Multi-billionaire however his glamorous life is destroyed when his parents are assassinated and his Sister kidnapped by the Yakuza. He vows to rescue her, using his keen intellect and wealth. Takahasi eventually finds himself asking for help from an almost none existant Samurai Organization and it's leader Juko Zakura a descendant of Fumiko Zakura, in return his to become a full-fledged Samurai and expand the order once more. however in his quest for revenge Takahasi uncovers a far more sinister plan, The Yakuza are creating biological weapons to mutate humans and effectively create an army that would rival the now Extinct Yokai of the past. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | Low 7-C |''' High 6-C''' with Ares Name: Takahasi Enji Origin: Kawaii Samurai !?! Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human/Samurai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Swordswoman Intangibility,Precognition,Statistics Amplification,Status Effect Inducement,Healing,Aura,Electricity Manipulation,Spatial Manipulation,Non-Physical Interaction, Paralysis Inducement,Technology Manipulation,Weapon Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Building level (Has casually cut cars in half and even tanked full-on assaults from Military Grade Rocket launchers) | Small Town level (His Awakening and Armor was stated to be as powerful if not more so than Masami Hirobara's Awakening) | Large Island level (The Ares laser is capable of obliterating multiple islands at once) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Despite only having a a few week's training he was able outright casually dodged lighting at point-blank range) | At least''' Massively Hypersonic+''' (Should not be slower than his base form) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class 100 Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Small Town Class Durability: Small Building level | Small Town level Stamina: Above Average Range: Standard melee range to dozens of meters with certain attacks Standard Equipment: Katana,Pistols Intelligence: Genius (Is an extremely smart Individual, having graduated and earned his PHD in the field of psychology, political science, chemistry, physics, biology, computer science, all the age of 18, and despite not having formal training is a still a capable fighter,maybe not to the extent of his predecessors but his ingenuity and planning more than make up for it) Weaknesses: Brash, Inexperienced, His Unable to use his Satellite laser in close combat as it would result in his death aswell. Feats: WIP Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tokubetsu:' Tokubetsu is a natural energy found across the universe that a well-trained warrior can tap into and gain far more power. *'Enhance:'Takahashi uses Tokubetsu to enhance his physical characteristics double fold. *'Ultra Sense:' Takahasi is capable of tapping into Tokubetsu and sensing all life in a 30 km radius, everything from large bears to small microscopic bacteria, she is capable distinguishing every life form from one another, making sneak attacks almost impossible. *'Space Shift:' Takahasi is Capable of shifting his physical body into the Tokubetsu realm, making her completely intangible to anyone from the physical world, but still being able to physically interact with them. *'Space Shift Cutter:'Takahasi is capable of distorting the Tokubetsu energy in his blade to such a degree that it affects alternative space lanes, meaning his capable of cutting even Space Shift Users. *'Lighting:' Like past Samurai before him, Takahashi is capable of manipulating an element and in this case it's lighting, his able to absorb, deflect, send streams of lighting through his enemies body to either kill or paralyze them or even outright throw a lightning bolt. *'Anti Regen Pistols:' Takahashi is capable of Neutralising Regeneration with his anti regen pistols (Up until Low Mid Regen) *'Remote controlled Drones:' Takahashi has remote controlled Drones that are capable of fire anti regen bullets or grenade launchers *'Ares Satelite:' Takahashi has control over an extremely powerful Satelite orbiting earth, the Satelite has enough power to decimate entire groups of Islands. However, the Ares does take an hour to charge. *'Final Wave:' Fusing his lighting powers with his Space Shift Cutter, Takahasi releases a blue energy wave that reduces the opponent's body to dust and splits their soul across thousands of different Dimensions. Key: Base | Kostra Armor Theme Song: Others Put some minor information about the character here. Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Samurais Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters